The present invention relates to selecting a set of candidate code expressions from a section of program code for copying.
Program code for programmable devices such as software for computers is commonly created using a code editor application program that may be provided as a standalone program or as part of an integrated development environment (IDE). Many code editors provide facilities for copying sections of code from a source location and pasting the section of code to a target location.
One problem, however, is that lines of code required to be copied may be interspersed with other lines of code that are not required. In this case, the user is required to edit the pasted code, which is time consuming and error prone.